User blog:Scarlett123/Things you probably didn't know about me!
Hello earthlings/ladies/gentlemen/fish and welcome to todays blog. During my brief existence on the Wikia, Twitter and iCarly chat, I have begun noticing that I can confide in people who read my blogs or how I would say it fan ''. Even though I don't have any :(. I can speak to them. Tell them my worries and troubles. But I do feel like I haven't told you everything about myself. So that's the topic of todays blog! Yay! Who wouldn't like to know more about me, this pure genius of absoloutley nothing and who has cheesy stickynotes and an obsession with nyancat! Did you notice the sarcasm? If not, get a life man. But yeah; 'Things you probably didn't know about me.' I have a dog. Here he is on the right. His name is Mortimer, but I call him Mo. '''And I love him. '''As you see he is looking to the side and not the camera because he thinks he's so cool he only needs to show '''HALF '''of his face. Doggies these days. I have a sister. '''And I love her.' That's her on the left. She's 16 years old. Her name is Juliette. But she prefers Julie,' SO I CALL HER JULIE!!' I spend hardly any time on my computer, believe it or not. Although I go on chat often and make a lot of blogs, apart from that I barley use my compute at all except for edmodo which is a website for my class where our teacher puts homework on and my e-mail or my Skype. I used to be obsessed with Doctor Who. 'OBSESSED!! '''And I still am, it's my guilty pleasure. It's my nationalitys fault, why does it have to be English!? There on the side is a broken Dalek next to a proper Dalek. It creeps me out. All my names start with an S, except for my last name. So my full name is: Scarlett Serenity Sage Webb. I am half South African. Yes, my dad was from South Africa. I'm not very good at the accent though, I have my mums accent which is an English accent. So yeah, don't expect me to record me talking in a South African accent O.O Don't you dare. Don't even think about it. In fact, don't even think about thinking about it! Another interesting fact about me is that I used to be a boy.... No I'm kidding I was never a boy.... that was a joke.... '''OR WAS IT?! ' I used to be obsessed with Micheal Jackson. 'OW! '''Yes, I still love Micheal Jackson, I've got all of his albums, I've got a few posters of him, and when he died I cried. And he didn't do things to children! Whoever said that was just jealous... '''HE DIDN'T! ' Another fact about me is I am five foot three (5'3). Yes, rather short for a fourteen year old. Don't blame me, blame science. So yeah, think about how tall you are, and then imagine me... Standing next to you.... 'HOUSTON! ' I am using my third Macbook Pro. My sister poured water on the first one, the second one had some kind of virus in it and this one, I am just using it right now. It's fine.... for now.... But it has been through some trouble so I think it's going to die soon. Oh and don't go and comment below that I'm spoiled and rich or anything please, because I'm really not. Another fact about me, I used to have pretty short hair when I was a bit younger, and when I say younger I mean when I was about eight, which sort of counts as younger. I am one of those people who after a few months gets obsessed with things instantley like BAM! I was obsessed with Spiderman for a month, I was obsessed with The Discworld Series for a year and then I was obsessed with Harry Potter. I am obsessed and also used to be with horror movies and gory stuff and all that with blood and slime and blah blah blah. Also, when I was younger I used to make Lego videos like, stop-motion and animations. Sadly, I deleted my old Youtube channel and have not found the old videos yet.... sorry. They're not that bad actually but the effects were rubbish and the audio too, but I wish I wouldn't of quit because I was getting better and did actually pretty well. Anyway, thank you for keeping up on my blogs. I hope you feel formed now. And I've got some more news. I might not be making blogs so often now like daily, maybe every two days because I am very busy with homework and studying for exams now and I really need to concentrate on my school exhibiton to come. Comment below please a very weird or interesting and/or funny fact about yourself and I'll tell you how I reacted to it. Thanks a whole nut of peanuts.... byeeeeeeee Category:Blog posts